yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusaku Fujiki/Gallery
Officials YusakuFujiki.png|First Official image of Yusaku. Yusakuface.png|Yusaku's face. Yusaku Normal.png|Full body view of Yusaku in his uniform. Yusaku VR duel.png|Yusaku's in his VR form as "Playmaker". LABO01 Yusaku Fujiki.png|Yusaku Fujiki's profile in Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. VRAINS-VR Form Promo.png|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki and "Decode Talker". Poster for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.jpg|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki, "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon". AnimediaJune2017YusakuFujiki.jpg|Official poster of Yusaku and Playmaker in Animedia June 2017. Blue Angel,Playmaker,Ai and Roboppy from the December issue of Animedia.jpg|Blue Angel, Playmaker, Ai and Roboppy from the December 2017 issue of Animedia. Official Picture of Playmarker by Hiroki1.jpg|Official Picture of Playmarker by Hiroki one of the ARC V animators. Official Picture of Playmarker by Hiroki.jpg|Offical picture of Playmaker drawn by Hiroki. Official Picture of Playmarker by Hiroki 3.jpg|Official Picture of Playmaker drawn by Hiroki. Chibi Yusaku drawn by Tomonaga.png|Chibi Yusaku drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Chibi Yusaku, Yuya and Yuma eating drawn by Tomonaga.png|Chibi Yusaku, Yuya and Yuma eating drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Offical picture of Playmaker in his school uniform drawn by Noh.jpg|Offical picture of Playmaker in his school uniform drawn by Noh one of Vrains animators. Chibi Yusaku Playmarker drawn by Tomonaga.png|Chibi Yusaku / Playmarker drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Weekly Shonen Jump Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017.jpg|Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017. Shoichi and Young Yusaku in November 2017 Weekly Shonen Jump.jpg|Shoichi and Young Yusaku in November 2017 Weekly Shonen Jump e46050a7.jpg|Yusaku,Takeru and Go in Weekly Shonen Jump 2018 V-Jump Yusaku V-JUMP.jpg|Yusaku on the front of V Jump June 2017. Yusaku OCG.jpg|Yusaku in V Jump June 2017. PlaymakerKnightofHanoiIgnisVJump2017.jpg|Yusaku, Ai, and Knight of Hanoi on V Jump Calendar June 2017 VJMP-2017-7-Cover.png|V jump July issue Yusaku Playmarker V-JUMP112017.png|Yusaku / Playmarker on the front of V Jump November 2017. w1080_1920 goku luffy and yusaku iphone 6 plus.jpg|Playmarker, Luffy, and Goku seen in a V-Jump iPhone 6 Plus sized wallpaper for January 2018. Advertising AD Yuma and Playmarker 2.jpg|Playmaker and Yuma. AD Yuma and Playmarker.jpg|Playmaker and Yuma. AD Yuma, Astral, Playmarker and Ignis.jpg|Playmaker, Ai, Yuma and Astral. DVD & CD Vrains DVD vol 1.jpg|Yusaku and Ai on the 1th DVD cover. Openings & Endings With the Wind Op1 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Yusaku and Naoki in Op 1. Op 1 Yusaku and Ignis.png|Yusaku and Ai in Op 1. Op1 Young Yusaku.png|Young Yusaku. Op 1 Playmarker with Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon.png|Playmaker with "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon". Op 1 Playmarker and Revolver.png|Playmaker and Revolver. Go forward Op 2 Playmaker.png|Playmaker flying on his d-board Op 2 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Yusaku and Naoki Op 2 Yusaku and Aoi.png|Yusaku and Aoi Op 2 Yusaku and Takeru.png|Yusaku and Takeru Op 2 Yusaku.png|Yusaku heading into link vrains Op 2 Kusanagi and Yusaku.png|Yusaku and Kusanagi Op 2 Playmaker dueling.png|Playmaker doging while dueling Blood Sheperd Op 2 Playmaker using storm acess.png|Playmaker using storm access Op 2 Takeru flame Kusanagi Ignis and Yusaku.png|Yusaku hanging out with Takeru Homura , Shoichi Kusanagi , Flame and Ignis Op 2 Playmaker and New link vrains.png|Playmaker looking at new link vrains Op 2 SoulBurner and Playmaker.png|Playmaker and SoulBurner Op 2 Playmaker close up.png|Playmaker Believe In Magic Ed1 Yusaku.png|Yusaku and Playmaker in Ed 1. Ed1 Yusaku 2.png|Yusaku in Ed 1. Ed1 Playmarker.png|Playmaker. Ed1 Yusaku 3.png|Yusaku in Ed 1. Believe In Magic Ed1.png|Yusaku in Ed 1. Writing Life Writing life Yusaku and Ai in ed 2.jpg|Yusaku with Ai in Ed 2 Yusaku in VRAINS ed 2.jpg|Yusaku at a church in Ed 2 Ed2 Writing life Yusaku, Shoichi and his brother.jpg|Yusaku with Shoichi Kusanagi and Jin Kusanagi in Ed 2 Playmarker in VRAINS ED 2.jpg|"Playmaker" in Ed 2 Decode talker and Playmaker in Ed 2.jpg|Playmaker with Ai, "Decode Talker" in Ed 2 Ed 2 Playmarker, Firewall and Decode Talker.jpg|Playmaker with "Firewall Dragon" and "Decode Talker" in Ed 2 Writing Life Ed 2.jpg|Playmaker with Ai, "Firewall Dragon" and "Decode Talker" in Ed 2 BOY Anime Episode 1 Ep001 Knight of Hanoi vs Playmaker.png|Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi. Ep001 Naoki and Yusaku 2.png|Yusaku's antisocial personality. Ep001 Naoki and Yusaku in a classroom.png|Naoki and Yusaku in a classroom. Ep001 Naoki and Yusaku.png|Naoki tries to befriend Yusaku. Café Nagi.png|Café Nagi Ep001 Café Nagi's Storage shelves.png|Café Nagi's Storage shelves. Ep001 Café Nagi's Computer monitors.png|Café Nagi's Computer monitors. Ep001 Shoichi and Yusaku.png|Yusaku and Shoichi Kusanagi working on a trap to catch the AI program. Ep002 Yusaku hacks into SOL'systems.png|Yusaku hacks into SOL Technologies' systems. Ep001 Yusaku logs in.png|Yusaku logs in to Link VRAINS. Ep001 Playmaker saves Blue Angel.png|Playmaker saves Blue Angel. Ep001 Data Storm.png|Playmaker and Knight of Hanoi watching the Data Storm. Ep001 Close up of Playmarker 2.png|Close up of Playmaker. Ep001 Close up of Playmarker.png|Close up of Playmaker. Episode 2 Ep002 Playmarker vs Knight of Hanoi.png|Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi. Ep002 Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi2.png|Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi. Ep002 Playmarker draws.png|Playmaker draws. Ep002 Playmaker Sets two cards.png|Playmaker Sets two cards. Ep002 Young Yusaku injured.jpg|Young Yusaku is rescued after an uknown incident. Ep002 Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill.png|Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill "Storm Access". Ep002 Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill 2.png|Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill "Storm Access". Ep002 Playmarker makes a circuit appear.png|Playmarker makes the circuit that leads to the future appear. Ep002 Playmarker after crossing the portal.png|Playmarker crossing the Arrowhead portal. Ep002 Playmaker Link Summons Decode Talker.png|Playmaker Link Summons "Decode Talker". Episode 3 Ep003 Revolver and Yusaku.png|Yusaku meets Revolver. Episode 4 Shoichi Episode 4 1.png|Shoichi gave Yusaku the "Decode Talker" card. Ep004 Yusaku in his Hidden room.png|Yusaku in his Hidden room. Ep004 Playmaker forced to Duel Go.png|Playmaker forced to Duel Go. Ep004 Playmarker vs GO.png|Playmaker vs GO. Episode 5 Playmaker and Decoder talker.jpg|Playmaker shown through "Decode Talker". Ep005 Playmarker defeats Go.png|Playmaker defeats GO. Episode 6 Ep006 Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai.png|Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai discover that the real identity of "Blue Angel". Ep006 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Naoki tells Yusaku that the Duel Club was no place for someone with no interest in Link VRAINS. Ep006 Naoki, Yusaku and Hosoda.png|Yusaku introducing himself to the member of the Duel Club. Ep006 Yusaku and Aoi.png|Aoi noticed that Yusaku's Duel Disk was the same as Playmaker's. Ep006 Yusaku greeted by Aoi.png|Yusaku greeted by Aoi. Ep006 Playmarker and Blue Angel start their Speed Duel.png|Playmarker and Blue Angel start their Speed Duel. Ep006 Blue Angel VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker VS Blue Angel Episode 7 Blue angel and playmaker.png|Blue Angel angry at Playmaker. Episode 8 Ep008 Ignis devouring Hanoi's program.png|Playmarker watches Ai devoured Hanoi's program. Ep006 Akira meets Yusaku.png|Akira thanks Yusaku for saving his sister. Ep008 Playmarker tortured by Akira.png|Playmaker tortured by Akira. Playmaker screaming in pain.png|Playmaker tortured by Akira. Ep008 Revolver and Playmarker.png|Revolver promised to Akira to hand over the removal program if Playmaker defeats him. Episode 9 Ep009 Revolver and Playmarker ride off on the Data Wind.png|Revolver and Playmarker ride off on the Data Wind to commence the Speed Duel. Ep009 Revolver VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker vs. Revolver (Speed Duel) Ep009 Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras.png|Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras to watch Playmarker and Revolver's Speed Duel. Episode 10 Ep010 Master Duel.png|Revolver explained to Playmarker that they would have a Master Duel that had more Monster and Magic & Trap Zones, fitting for them to show off their Link Monsters' prowess. Ep010 Revolver VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker vs. Revolver (Master Duel) Ep010 Skyfire Prison.png|Playmarker and Revolver in the Field Magic Card "Skyfire Prison". Ep010 Playmarker after crossing the portal.png|Playmarker crossing the Arrowhead portal without his D-Board. Ep010 Effect of Skyfire Prison.png|Effect of "Skyfire Prison". Ep010 Decode Talker and Encode Talker disappearing.png|Playmaker watches "Decode Talker" and "Encode Talker" disappear. Episode 11 Ep011 Playmaker knocked out.png|Playmaker knocked out by "Varrel Load Dragon". Ep011 Playmarker and Firewall Dragon.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Firewall Dragon". Episode 12 Ep012 Playmaker attacks with Firewall Dragon.png|Playmaker activates the effect of "Parallel Port Armor" to let "Firewall Dragon" attack twice during his Battle Phase. Ep012 Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel.png|Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. Ep012 Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body.png|Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body. Episode 13 13-2 Ema and Yusaku .jpg|Yusaku and Emma. 13-3 Yusaku looking.jpg|Yusaku looking at Emma. Episode 14 Ep014 Shoichi, Yusaku and Ai.png|Shoichi shows Yusaku and Ai an encrypted message from Ghost Girl. Ep014 Ghost Girl challenges Playmarker.png|Playmarker challenged by Ghost Girl. Ep14 Ai and Playmarker.png|Ai states that Playmarker doesn't have to accept Ghost Girl's challenge. Ep014 Ghost Girl vs Playmarker.png|Playmarker vs Ghost Girl. Ep014 Playmarker attacked by Meluseek.png|Playmarker attacked by "Altergeist Meluseek". Episode 15 Ep015 Playmarker Special Summons Lockout Gardna.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Lockout Gardna". Ep015 Playmarker with Striping Partner and Lockout Gardna.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Striping Partner". Ep015 Playmarker Link Summons Underclock Taker.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Underclock Taker". Ep015 Playmarker saves Ghost Girl.png|Playmarker saves Ghost Girl. Ep015 Ghost Girl is helped by Playmaker.png|Playmaker helps Ghost Girl Ep015 Playmarker with Excode Talker and Scan Doll.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Excode Talker". Ep015 Ghost Girl and Playmaker talking.png|Playmaker informed by Ghost Girl that he has now the backdoor to SOL Technologies' data bank. Episode 16 Ep016 Yusaku in Duel Club's classroom.png|Yusaku in Duel Club's classroom. Ep016 Shoichi shows the path to the data bank.png|Shoichi shows the path to the data bank. Ep016 Playmarker infiltrates SOL's mother computer.png|Playmarker infiltrates SOL's mother computer. Ep016 Playmarker using Kuriball.png|Playmarker using "Kuriball" to protect himself from SOL Technologies' security trap. Ep016 Kitamura looking at Playmarker.png|Kitamura asking why Playmarker is in SOL's mother computer. Ep016 Playmarker vs Prototype Ai-A.png|Playmarker vs Prototype Ai-A Episode 17 Ep017 Playmarker with Dot Scaper.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Dot Scaper". Ep017 Playmarker with Vector Square Daemon.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Vector Square Daemon". Episode 18 Ep018 Playmarker and Ai.png|Playmarker and Ai listening to Ghost Girl. Ep018 Ghost Girl, Akira and Playmarker.png|Akira asked Playmaker to hand over Ignis and disperse and promises him to shed some light over the incident. Ep018 Playmarker, Ai and Akira.png|Playmarker claimed he would be the one to reveal the truth since it didn't personally involve Akira and challenged him to a Duel. Ep018 Playmaker VS Akira.png|Playmaker vs. Akira Zaizen. Ep018 Playmarker with Bitlooper.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Bitlooper". Ep018 Playmaker Link Summons Decode Talker.png|Playmaker Link Summons "Decode Talker" in a Master Duel. Ep018 Playmarker and Ai 2.png|Playmarker and Ai annoyed by the effect of "Tindangle Hound". Ep018 Playmaker Link Summons Flame Administrator.png|Playmaker Link Summons "Flame Administrator". Ep018 Playmarker angry.png|Playmarker angry at Akira. Ep018 Playmarker and Shoichi angry.png|Playmarker and Shoichi angry at Akira Zaizen. Ep018 Playmarker with Encode Talker.png|Playmarker Special Summons "Encode Talker". Episode 19 Ep019 Playmarker activates Linkage Hole.png|Playmarker activates "Linkage Hole". Ep019 Playmarker and Ai.png|Playmarker and Ai looking at "Tindangle Acute Cerberus". Ep019 Ai shocked by Playmarker.png|Playmarker tells Ai that there's no friendship between them. Ep019 Blue Angel concern at playmaker.jpg|Blue Angel concerned about Playmarker. Ep019 Young Yusaku electrocuted.png|Young Yusaku electrocuted. Ep019 Young Yusaku Sleeping.jpg|Young Yusaku Sleeping. Ep019 Young Yusaku despaired.png|Young Yusaku despaired. Ep019 Young Yusaku regains the confidence.png|Young Yusaku regains his confidence after hearing the mysterious voice. Ep019 Sad Playmarker.png|Playmarker tells Akira that he hasn't no future to talk about with friends. Ep019 Yusaku horrify.jpg|Yusaku wakes from a nightmare on the incident. Ep019 Yusaku's nightmare.png|Yusaku's nightmare. Episode 20 Ep020 Playmarker ending Akira's Battle Phase.png|Playmarker ending Akira's Battle Phase with the effect of "Doppler Phase Coating". Ep020 Playmarker after have defeated Akira.png|Playmarker after have defeated Akira. Ep020 Playmarker retrieves Sol's data.png|Playmarker retrieves SOL Technologies' data. Ep020 Yusaku and Shoichi shocked.png|Yusaku and Shoichi are shocked to learn that Dr. Kogami died seven years ago. Episode 21 Ep021 Yusaku and Shoichi at the coast Stardust Road.png|Yusaku and Shoichi at the coast Stardust Road. Episode 22 Ep022 Playmaker looking at the sun.png|Playmarker and Ai looking at the eclipse. Ep022 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Yusaku listening as Naoki tells "Athnoers"' story. Ep022 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi watching.png|Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi watching a person turned into an Another. Ep022 Yusaku in Makoto's room.png|Yusaku discovers an unconscious Makoto. Ep022 Yusaku seeing Makoto became an Another victim.png|Yusaku seeing Makoto became an Another victim. Ep022 Yusaku learning about the next target.png|Yusaku learning about the next target. Ep022 Yusaku delcaring that he is the next target.png|Yusaku delcaring that he is the next target. Ep022 Go meets Yusaku.png|Go meets Yusaku. Ep022 Yusaku hearing that Go knows the identity of Playmaker.png|Yusaku hearing that Go knows the identity of Playmaker. Episode 23 Ep023 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi.png|Yusaku tells Ai that Go has changed his fighting style. Ep023 Yusaku going to help Dark Onizuka.png|Yusaku decides to help "Dark Onizuka". Episode 24 Ep024 Playmaker arriving at the duel.png|Playmaker arriving at the Speed Duel between Go Onizuka and Doctor Genome. Ep024 Playmaker teaming up with Go and blue angel.png|Playmaker teams up with Go and Blue Angel. Ep024 Playmarker and a Knight of Hanoi.png|Playmarker asking Knight about the removal program that can cure victims of Anothers. Ep024 Playmarker and Ai questions a Knight.png|Playmarker and Ai questions a Knight of Hanoi. Episode 25 Ep025 Yusaku and Shoichi eating.png|Yusaku and Shoichi eating. Episode 26 Ep026 Yusaku looking.png|Yusaku looking at Shoichi. Ep026 Yusaku in Kyoko's appartment.png|Yusaku in Kyoko Taki's apartment. Ep026 Yusaku finds Kyoko.png|Yusaku finds Kyoko Taki. Episode 27 Ep027 Yusaku warning Naoki.png|Yusaku warned Naoki there was a website with the list of Anothers. Ep027 Playmaker imagined by Naoki.png|Playmaker imagined by Naoki Shima. Ep027 Yusaku getting his duel disk.png|Yusaku gets back his Duel Disk. Episode 28 Ep028 Playmaker and Faust running.png|Playmaker and Faust running. Ep028 Playmaker vs.Faust.png|Playmaker vs. Faust Ep028 Faust Special Summons Worm Token.png|Faust Special Summons "Worm Token". Ep028 Playmaker and Faust.png|Faust tries to prevent Playmarker about Ignis. Episode 31 Ep031 Playmarker and Ai surprised.png|Playmarker and Ai surprised to see Ghost Girl duels Revolver. Ep031 Ghost Girl gives Playmarker the data.png|Ghost Girl gives Playmarker the data. Episode 35 Ep035 Spectre vs. Playmaker.png|Spectre vs. Playmaker. Episode 36 Ep036 Playmaker in shock.png|Playmaker in shock Ep036 Playmaker looking.png|Playmaker seeing the bridge is collapsing Episode 37 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-027.png|Playmaker declaring his move on Specter YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-030.png|Playmaker running after defeating Specter Episode 39 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-000.png|Playmaker and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-011.png|Playmaker and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-39-Img-001.png|Playmaker and Ai Episode 40 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-40-Img-013.png|Playmaker and Ai seeing Mirror force Episode 41 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-015.png|Playmaker reserving damage YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-013.png|Playmaker and Ai facing Mirror force YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-009.png|Playmaker hurts his cheek YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-006.png|Playmaker doesn't trust Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-003.png|Playmaker and Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-001.png|Playmaker making strategy YGO-VRAINS-Ep-41-Img-000.png|Playmaker and Revolver Episode 42 Ep042 Playmaker struggling against data storm.png|Playmaker struggling against the data storm Ep042 Playmaker trying.png|Playmaker trying to access data storm Ep042 Playmaker falling.png|Playmaker falling after a fail attempt and having his arm cut off by a debris that was surrounding the data storm Ep042 Playmaker save.png|Playmaker being caught by AI Ep042 Ignis saves Playmaker.png|Playmaker being saved thanks to AI's efforts Episode 43 Ep043 Yusaku appearing after logging out.png Ep043 Yusaku collapsing after walking out.png Ep043 Yusaku and Ryoken logging into link vrains.png Ep043 Revolver vs Playmaker.png Episode 44 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-019.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-013.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-010.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-007.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-44-Img-006.png Episode 45 Ep045 Playmaker smiling.png Ep045 Playmaker trying to get up.png Ep045 Playmaker struggling.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Yusaku Fujiki